Pak ganteng!
by miki ite
Summary: "astaganagabonarjadidua gantengnyaaaa" "eh bujug siapa ituuu?" Wajahnya perpaduan antara mike lewis-deni sumargo. Membuat gue bertanya, secepat inikah bidadara diturunkan dari langit? "saya akan tunggu kamu, tapi— " i dont own the cover. my first fic, please read and review ;D


[a/n : halo, setelah 3 tahun jadi silent reader, ditahun ketiga ini saya memutuskan membuat account dan ingin mencoba mempublish fic. Saya paling tidak bisa menulis cerita, maka dari itu saya ingin belajar. Ini adalah fic pertama saya dan by the way, ini kisah nyata yang di edit dikit. Yosh, happy reading! XD]

* * *

"ten, ayo ke kantin."

"eh itu jadwal paper test udah di pasang"

"astaganagabonarjadidua gantengnyaaaa"

"eh bujug siapa ituuu?"

"omygod gue maudong jadi istri lu pak!"

* * *

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pak Ganteng! © **miki ite**

** Warning : **bahasa sangat tidak baku, ooc, typo, alur berantakan

Don't like don't read

* * *

T

eng-teng-teng

Yes akhirnya isitirahat, udah sumpek banget gue. Demi deh sama sekali ga ngerti bu kurenai ngoceh apaan tadi prasejarah-prasejarah. Peduli amat gue. Yailah si tenten pake ketiduran. Nih bocah, bener bener deh ah.

"Bangun woy"

"Hah?emmmh"

"Hebat lo, tidur ga ketahuan."

"Sakura, lo bicara dengan seorang pro"

"Pala lu pro. Ten ayo ke kantin, laper"

"Iya-iya bawel"

Gue pun melenggang (?) menuju kantin. Eh tunggu-tunggu ada apaan tuh ribut-ribut depan madding?

"Wah itu jadwal paper test"

"Hah? Aduh hari senin udah tinggal 3 hari lagi, ga bisa woles"

"Itu kok di jadwal pengawas ruangan kita bu anko, pak asuma sama pak ebisu? Bukannya mereka lagi umroh?"

"Ya paling ada panitia pengganti, kaya semester kemarin kan yang ngegantiin anak magang gitu"

"Syukur deh, ga di awas sama pak Asuma. Killer banget"

"Yeah"

Setelah itu gue dan tenten langsung ke kantin dan kita makan siang. Abis cowo-cowo selesai solat jumat kita balik ke kelas dan gue mencoba untuk nyicil belajar buat hari senin. hari berikutnya pun gue habiskan buat belajar, sementara tenten? Dia sih sibuk sama neji pacaran mulu. Toh dia pecontek ulung, berbagai cara dilakuin sama dia. Alhasil membuat nilai dia ga beda jauh dengan nilai gue yang diakui jenius seangkatan. Oke malam ini gue udah menyelesaikan materi dan siap tempur besok. Gue sih berdoa supaya yang ngawas ga killer-killer amat. Gue emang ngga nyontek, tapi tetep aja yang namanya diawasin lebay tuh ga enak. Yaudahlah ya, oyasumi.

Teng teng teng

"Wah anjrit kenapa pak ibiki yang ngawas sih? Ga bisa gerak gue" Tenten merengek penuh kenistaan.

"Lu emang ga belajar sejarah sama sekali?"  
"Engga, kemarin abis dari dufan sama Neji chayang"

"Salah sendiri." Sahut gue cuek sambil mengunyah batagor.

"TYa tapi kan kita masih an—" Tenten cengo.

"ada apaan sih?" Gue pun berbalik dan..

"astaganagabonarjadiduaaaa.. siape tuh?" gue tidak kuasa menahan pekikan gue, segitu noraknya ngeliat orang maha ganteng lewat di koridor. Beberapa orang disekitar gue langsung ikut melihat kearah pandangan gue.

"Ya tuhan Sakura.. Suara lo kecilin dikit kali. Gila, kalem-kalem ternyata kalo ngeliat cowok bisa nafsu juga ya? "

"Yaiyalah lo kira gue lesb*?"

"Tampang lo sih—" Plakkk.

"Adaaw" Yeah gue berhasil menggelepak muka si tenten.

Teng teng teng

Ulangan berikutnya, oke fisika. Gue lumayan semangat nih. Minum dulu deh biar ga seret. Sebenernya sih gue udah lupa sama kejadian di lobby kalo aja—

"selamat siang"

"bffffft. Ohok-ohok" yeah. Tau kenapa gue keselek? si ganteng. Exactly —UAPAAA? Si ganteng? Ralat, si guru ganteng? Oke jadi dia panitia pengawas? Sumpah gue semangat ngerjain fisika"

"eh bujug siapa itu? Mike lewis?" —pekikan Ino. Ino adalah saingan gue. Dalam segala hal, mulai dari cowok, pelajaran, mode. _Saingan dalam arti yang sebenarnya._

Gotcha. Gue pun menyeringai. Sorry babe, 1-0 karena elo telat. Gue duluan yang liat guru itu. (author: lah terus ngapa kalo lu ngeliat duluan? Sakura : yah dia punya gue laaah / author : ini cincin tunangan dari dia / *bunyi ambulance mengalun dari kejauhan*)

Balik lagi ke si pak ganteng, gue pun memasang kuping gue tajam-tajam. Banyak desisan(?) dari cewe-cewe yang duduk di depan maupun di belakang gue. Dari desisan(?) yang gue dengar, dia adalah kakak panitia yang magang dari universitas konoha. Entah magang ngapain (kan cuman ngawas, bukan ngajar =.=) dan yang membuat gue makin penasaran, kenapa sih ga memperkenalkan diri dulu? Kan tak kenal aka tak sayang, ya walaupun ga kenal aja gue udah sayang sih.

Hasil quick scanning gue : hidungnya mancung, pakai kaca mata frame warna hitam, dan matanya— oh god gu-gue.. lumer. Dia pakai kemeja putih dengan dua kancing teratas yang tidak terkancing, dipadukan dengan celana warna khaki. Wajahnya perpaduan antara mike lewis-deni sumargo. Membuat gue bertanya, secepat inikah bidadara diturunkan dari langit? Bukannya gue mesti ke surga dulu baru ketemu para bidadara nan ganteng?

Tanpa sadar, sepertinya gue hampir ngeces. Just like other girls around me.

Dia pun membagikan kertas soal dan LJK. Sesampainya ditempat gue..

"Sakura.. Haruno?" Dia membaca tempelan nama yang tertera di meja gue.

"Ya, pak?" Gue bertahan untuk tetap stay cool dan tidak salting.

"Mana kartu ujian kamu?"

Gue pun membuka tas gue dan mengambilnya dari dompet, dia menunggu gue dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Apa dia terpesona sama gue?

"itu mulut kamu abis makan apaan?" Sedetik, dua detik.. shittt pasti bekas batagor yang gue makan pas istirahat tadi nempel. Bagus, sakura, first impression lo : ancur. Tanpa dikomando lagi gue langsung ngelap mulut gue dan mendengar cekikikan temen-temen yang berhasil mendengar percakapan ga tau malu barusan.

Gue mendengus kesal.

Pak ganteng kembali berkeliling mengecek kartu ujian.

Sekitar 15 menit gue mengerjakan soal, pak ganteng kembali duduk di meja guru dengan tenang. Gue yang udah selesai langsung mencuri-curi pandang kearah pak ganteng sampai tiba-tiba—

Pluk

Gue membuka kertas yang di lempar tenten.

_Namanya pak sasuke. uchiha sasuke. gue lihat tanda tangan dia di buku absen_

Kertas tak berdosa itu kembali gue remas dan sekarang gue senyum-senyum najong. Hebat juga jangkauan mata nih anak, dasar pecontek ulung.

Sasuke

Gue terus menggumamkan nama itu. Namanya aja udah seksi. Uhhh…

Setelah selesai mengerjakan soal, —oh ofcourse gue selesai pertama. Gue segera menyerahkan kertas soal dan LJK gue di mejanya.

"Kamu udah selesai? Hebat banget, Haruno"

—oh my! Dia hafal nama gue hanya dengan sekali lihat?

"Ehh.. i-iya pak. Sudah boleh pulang kan?"

Gue naikan sedikit tali ransel gue yang melorot.

"iya boleh, hati-hati"

WHAT? Dia bilang apa barusan?

Gue keluar kelas dengan langkah lemas plus cengiran najong.

Tidak lama kemudian Shikamaru keluar.

"Cie di hati-hatiin" Yeah, Shikamaru duduk persis di depan pak Sasuke.

"Uhmmm" Gue kesenengan.

Tenten keluar sumringah "ajegile ganteng banget pak Sasuke"

"Eitss lu udah punya Neji."

Disusul anak-anak lainnya yang keluar satu persatu. Gue, Shikamaru dan Tenten tetap membicarakan pak Sasuke yang ditanggapi Shikamaru dengan setengah mengantuk. Tenten dengan menggebu-gebu memekikan sex-appeal pak sasuke yang super duper waw.

"Pake parfum apa sih dia? Bidadari aja nempel" Tenten memperagakan salah satu merk parfum pria terkenal.

"What?lo bidadari?" Shikamaru mengernyitkan keningnya

"Iya bener banget, wangi cowok abis. Maskulin."

"Maskulin bukannya merk parfum?" Tanya Shikamaru ga penting.

"ESKULIIIN" teriak gue dan Tenten frustasi.

"Ehem tenten jadikan pacar kedua mau ga pak.." Iyuh.

"Omygod.. gue mau dong jadi istri lu, pak Sasuke!" Heboh gue sambil ngunyah martabak, ga kalah sama Tenten.

"Hahahahahaha"

Seseorang bersuara baritone tertawa. Tunggu-tunggu. Ini bukan suara Shikamaru.

"Kamu beneran mau jadi istri saya?"

"Bfffft. Ohok-ohok-ohok" Sumpah, keselek gue kali ini lebih parah dari yang tadi. Rasanya gue pengen loncat dari lantai 4 sekolah dan Shikamaru ngakak. Gue pun speechless dan ga bisa ngomong.

Pak sasuke tertawa lalu bilang "saya akan tunggu kamu— "

Seketika ada bunga-bunga berjatuhan di atas kepala gue. Kupu-kupu menari indah, sampai guemendengar kata-kata berikutnya..

"tapi boong. Hahahahaha

Anjrit.

[pak ganteng! Tamat]

* * *

a/n:

ancur banget? Hahaha. Mohon di koreksi, kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Oh iya, saya tahu kok gaya bahasa menulis yang baik itu seperti apa, hanya saja disini saya ingin menggunakan kata non-baku supaya lebih pas aja.

Review?


End file.
